Adrian
by Anna987654321
Summary: When Sam and Dean find a teenage girl dying in the woods, they know something is off. They know this girl, but, the thing is, the last time the saw her, Sam was twelve. The mysterious arrival of the girl who doesn't remeber them and the added confusion when Cas is brought back from the dead worries Sam and Dean, who can sense the hatred the girl harbors for Cas, even if she can't


Sam and Dean stood, leaning against the doorway. "She gonna be ok?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded slowly. "The wounds weren't as deep as we thought, she'll be fine." Dean nodded and slowly walked away, Sam following him into the kitchen.  
"We need to talk about her."

"No we don't, we found a random girl bleeding out in the woods that we recognized from when you were twelve, what is there to talk about, Sammy?" There was not a trace of humor in his voice. Sam rolled his eyes and passed Dean a beer.

"Dean, why are you so freaked out about this? I mean, I know it's strange, but we never exactly had normalcy? This is just another day for us."  
His brother took a deep breath. "It's just weird, Sam."

"Where am I?" asked a small voice. The girl stood in the doorway. Her long brown hair reached almost the her waist. There wasn't much remarkable about her. If anything she was a bit short. Her eyes were a standard color of dull blue and her face was blank of all expression.

"Um, Adrian," Sam said reassuringly, standing up, "I'm Sam, this is my brother. We, uh, found you in the woods, bleeding, so, um, we brought you back here to bandage you up."

She tilted her head. Something in that one motion struck Dean as familiar. "Why was I bleeding?"

"Um, I don't know, we were hoping that you could fill in some blanks for us."

"I'm sorry, Sam, I don't know what happened. How do you know my name?"

"Do you not remember us?"

"No. My last memory before I woke up was when I was talking to a boy a few years younger than me. He had dark hair and his brother and dad had left for. . .something."

"A hunting trip?"

Adrian looked at them suspiciously, "Yeah."

"Um, Adrian, this is going to sound strange, but, what year is it?"

"1995? October 9th."

"Auhhhhhh." Dean put his head in his hands and Sam groaned.

"What's wrong?" Adrian tilted her head again. Dean squinted at her and something hit him profoundly. He just didn't know what.

"Nothing. Adrian, just go to your room. We'll come get you when we grab dinner. Ok?"

The girl shrugged and walked back down the hall.

"Did she remind you of anyone?"

Sam turned to him in disbelief. "Yeah, Dean, as a matter of fact, she reminds me of a girl I met when I was twelve."

"That's not what I meant."

Dean and Sam sat in silence for awhile. "This is probably gonna end up badly."

"What is going to end badly?"

Sam and Dean turned to find Cas standing in the middle of the room. "How did I get here?"

"Cas?" Dean stood up slowly. "H-how are you here?"

"I don't know, Dean." Sam stood there uncomfortably while the scene played out.

"Have you been alive this whole time? Where have you been, man?" Dean walked around the table and hugged his friend.

"I don't know, Dean. The last thing I remember was being stabbed by Amerial."

"Cas, that was months ago."

"Why does everyone have amnesia?"

Cas looked at Sam uncertainly. "Why else has amnesia?"

"CAS!" It was Adrian. She came screaming around the corner and nearly tackled Cas with a hug. "I thought you were dead." Cas was confused, to say the least. He stared at the small girl whose arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Adrian?" His voice was fearful, which, more than anything else, confused Dean and Sam even more.

"How do you two know each other?" Dean asked, more confused than Cas.

"He raised me. When was the last time I saw you?"

"Um, I don't know, it's been years. Do you even remember the last time we spoke?" Adrian shrugged.

"Yes, we can talk later, ok?"

"Ok?" Cas said uneasily. Sam smiled at them.

"Um, me and Dean are going to go get dinner, you guys catch up."

"Ok. See you later. . .Chicken nuggets," she said, alost as an afterthought.

"Ok, we'll be right back." Sam dragged Dean out of the room and out the door.

The second the door shut, the smile dropped off Adrian's face and her arms went to her sides. Cas looked at her. "Why did you bring me back, Addy?"  
Adrian glared.

"It's for Dean and Sam. And I swear to god if you lay a finger on me it will be the last thing you do." Adrian hadn't looked at him since the boys left.

"I was just following orders." For a moment, Cas seemed so sincere, Adrian almost wanted to believe he was sorry. Almost.

"That doesn't excuse what you did." Adrian turned to walk away, but Cas grabbed her shoulder.

"Please, I'm so sorry."

"I was a child. No matter how sorry you pretend to be, it doesn't excuse what you did. Nothing ever will." With that, Adrian stormed out. Cas shoulders slumped as he watched her retreating figure. That's how Sam and Dean found him half an hour later.

"What's wrong, man?" asked Dean, setting the plastic sack and six-pack on the table.

"Nothing," he muttered, "Everything is fine."

* * *

 **Will update again soon! I all the characters (besides Adrian) don't belong to me. Please like and comment if you want more!**


End file.
